


Lazy-day

by akblake



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Excessive Cuddles, Gentle Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akblake/pseuds/akblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo negotiates for a lazy-day spent in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy-day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



> This is for my heart, the one I adore, to help brighten her bad day :)

Bilbo rolled over to cuddle into Thorin’s chest and shivered as cold air ghosted down his spine, like icy fingers. His love gently nudged his toes. “It’s morning, we need to rise,” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s hair before he planted a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Nope. It’s cold out there, warm in here, and I’m not budging,” Bilbo stubbornly insisted, firming his hold on Thorin’s laughing body so the dwarf couldn’t desert him. One little hobbit’s body heat alone wasn’t enough to keep their massive bed warm!

 

Thorin’s fingers danced up his exposed ribs and Bilbo squirmed madly as he tried to escape the tickling without giving up his warm position. He may have ended up kneeing his husband in the process, but he still counted it as a win since it also stopped the onslaught. “We’re taking a duvet day, and that’s all there is to it. I want a warm lie-in, a leisurely second breakfast, and possibly a nap before luncheon.” Bilbo nibbled on his husband’s chest as an incentive to remain in bed, where they were conveniently nude from last night’s activities.

 

A pinched bottom was Thorin’s response to the little nips Bilbo trailed along his collarbone. “What example would I set if I shirked a day simply because I wanted to hide away in my bed?” Thorin asked teasingly as he rolled them to loom over Bilbo.

 

“The best example of all- that of a loving husband?” Bilbo hazarded even as he squirmed under Thorin’s weight to enjoy the delicious friction. Thorin groaned against his neck and nipped at the skin just under his ear.

 

“I think they know how loving we are given how many times we’ve been ‘discovered’ by our guards, my petitions cabinet, and the cleaning staff.”

 

Bilbo dug his fingernails into Thorin’s back as they undulated together, not hurrying at all, only enjoying the leisurely climb of pleasure. “Don’t forget the company- I think they’ve all seen our bare bums,” he gasped.

 

Lips were claimed in a kiss, leaving them both voiceless for a moment. “Last time, I think Nori was actually cheering us on,” Thorin replied. “At least, I think it was him; difficult to tell with Fíli and Kíli complaining so loudly, anyway.”

 

“According to, oh just there,” Bilbo interrupted himself, “according to your nephews, we’ve scarred them for life.”

 

“Don’t believe a word they say,” Thorin managed between shuddering breaths, “they’re up to the same shenanigans with those weaver-craft sisters from the Iron Hills.”

 

Bilbo groaned as he peaked, and pulled Thorin in for a desperate kiss. Thorin’s movements sped up, chasing his own release, and followed suit bare minutes later. “I thought those two were distracted,” Bilbo picked up the thread of their previous conversation with ease born from years with his husband.

 

“I’m giving them another quarter year before one of them requests an official offer be made, and the other should follow suit within a fortnight.” Thorin’s body lay heavily atop Bilbo’s where he slumped boneless, but Bilbo wouldn’t shift him for all the gold in their mountain- he adored the trust implicit in the action, and was more than sturdy enough to bear the weight.

 

After dozing a bit, Thorin roused enough to ease himself out from under their covers, ever careful to avoid letting in a draft. He padded to their bathing room shamelessly nude and returned with a warm flannel for Bilbo to wash down with. That was one feature that Bilbo loved more than anything in the mountain- water pipes were engineered to pass near the massive furnaces below, and delivered hot water on demand. He didn’t need to light a boiler, or heat kettles on the stove, hot water appeared whenever he wished.

 

He scandalously dropped the flannel over the side of their bed, hearing it plop wetly on the stone floor, and reached out to cuddle his husband as Thorin slid carefully back into bed. “You weren’t planning to veto my lazy day, were you?” he teased.

 

“Did you seriously doubt, my love?” Thorin queried in return, lying curled up nose to nose with him.

 

Bilbo snuck a kiss before he rested his forehead against his husband’s and tenderly stroked down the side of his face from temple to jaw. “My only doubt was for how long you’d let me beg,” he grinned at Thorin’s mock exasperated look and the retaliatory kiss his husband pecked to the tip of his nose.

 

“Why don’t we start your nap a little early, and get up in time for elevenses instead?” Thorin suggested, and Bilbo was all too happy to curl up in his husband’s arms to doze away their morning. After all, lazy-days by definition didn’t follow a schedule, and naps were always welcome… particularly if they came with snuggles from his husband!


End file.
